Feeling
by C00KI3123
Summary: Yuuri is finally back from earth after three longing years and he realises something he has to act on quickly. Conyuu.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling

Summary – Yuuri is finally back from earth after three longing years and he realises something he has to act on quickly. Conyuu.

Chapter one

The return

It has been three years has passed in earth years since Yuuri has last been at Shin Makoku.

Conrad woke with a gasp and he felt a similar feeling that he always felt Yuuri was near or in danger. He quickly got up and changed into his military clothing, and quickly ran out of his room towards the stable to collect his horse. On his way he passed guards and also wolfram, Gwendal and Günter.

"Where are you going Conrad?" shouted his older brother.

"I'm going to Shinou's temple," replied Conrad while arriving at the stables.

"What, why? Günter asked a little confused with his old students actions.

"Because he's finally home," Conrad answered while saddling his horse. "Who?" They all asked at the same time "Yuuri!" Conrad got no reply; they all just got onto their horses and rode towards Shinou's temple.

When they arrived at the temple there was a young man with deep black hair and soaked clothes and was shivering, he just sat on the fountain. When Yuuri heard the horses galloping towards him looked up to see people he had missed for a very long time. He wanted to jump with joy but that wouldn't have been very mature of him, I mean he is 19 now.

"Yuuri!" Shouted Conrad while getting off the horse. "Conrad!" Yuuri ran towards Conrad with open arms. When he reached Conrad he wrapped his arms around the man he missed greatly. They stood there for a while in the warm loving embrace. "I missed you Yuuri" Conrad whispered in Yuuri's ear.

"I missed you too Conrad" he sobbed into the older mans chest.

"Ahem" Gwendal clearing his throat to grab the attention of his brother and his highness. They broke the embrace to look at confused faces staring at them waiting for an answer of the current event. They were getting ready for all the questions that were going to be thrown at them.

"What is going on here?" Gwendal asked after a while of silence consumed the air around the 5 of them. Wolfram was just stood their sweat dropped; he didn't know what to say to his ex-fiancé. "Well Gwendal I have no I idea my self, I just ended up here while I was have a nice warm bath" Yuuri explained to the older man.

"Oh Hieka!" wailed Günter, while running towards Yuuri with open arms at the ready to squish him into a huge hug.

"Argh, Günter stop, guh, get off me that hurts" but then Conrad came to his rescue just like he used to be and saved Yuuri from Günter. "Thanks Conrad" said Yuuri while trying to catch his breath.

"Its my pleasure Hieka" Conrad replied with his usual warm smile.

"It's Yuuri nazukeoya," Yuuri uttered. Conrad chuckled "all right Yuuri".

Sorry for the short chap, hope you liked the first chap guys


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling

_Italics _- thoughts

Chapter 2

They arrived back at the castle and Conrad was showing Yuuri back to his old room so he could rest after the journey back from Shinou's temple. Yuuri and Conrad were walking down the cold corridors of Covenant castle. They walked in an awkward silence towards Yuuri old room.

"So, how have you been Conrad?" asked Yuuri.

"I've been fine thank you Hieka, how about you" replied Conrad rather quickly.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. And I've been fine too thanks" Conrad gave a chuckle remember that Yuuri didn't like it when Conrad addressed him formally.

They reached an oak door, Conrad opened it and showed Yuuri in and guided him to the wardrobe and told him that there were some night wear which should be the right size for Yuuri's now muscled body.

"I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, have a good sleep" Conrad asked before shutting the door after him.

Yuuri woke with the sun shinning brightly in his eyes. "Guh, stupid sun" Yuuri muffled into his pillow. There was a quiet but eager knock at the door and then a brunet haired man walked through the door with a tray of food and a warm drink and also a cup.

"Good afternoon your majesty" Conrad said while walking over to Yuuri to out the tray on the desk next to the bed.

"What afternoon? Hey don't call me your majesty it's Yuuri" snapped Yuuri while sitting up.

"Sorry Yuuri, but its an old habit" Conrad apologising with a little smile.

"Well get out of the old habit, I'm 19 now and plus you're my nazkouya" uttered Yuuri, but all Conrad did was chuckle at Yuuri's response.

Later that day Yuuri was in the library leaning against the window ledge looking down at his daughter riding her new horse with Wolfram. There was a knock on the door and a man with red hair stepped and stood near him leaning on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"He missed you kiddo," Yosak suddenly uttered.

"Who?" Yuuri asked still watching out of the window not looking at the other occupant in the room.

"Who the hell do you think I mean" And when not getting an answer he spook again, "Conrad" Yosak finally spitting out.

"Really, why?" asked Yuuri.

"Because he is in love with you, that's why!" Answered Yosak with annoyance. With that reply Yuuri just tensed and his eyes widened.

After that Yuuri went to look for Conrad but could not find him anywhere, its like he has just disappeared. "Guh, where could he be, god damn it!" shouted Yuuri.

"Who are you looking for Hieka?" Yuuri turned around to find that one person standing behind him with a concerned face. Yuuri suddenly laughed nervously while trying to come up with an explanation.

"Oh, Conrad, I were actually looking for … you" Yuuri decided to just say the truth because he cant keep anything from his godfather and the person he loves, "hey, call me Yuuri, how many times do I need to tell you".

"Really, why were you looking for me? And I'm sorry Yuuri" Conrad asked.

"Is it ok if we go and talk somewhere a little private, please?" asking Yuuri, he didn't really want to tell Conrad the truth while they were in such an open area.

"Sure, you- Yuuri" Conrad replied.

When they finally found a nice quiet place to talk it was nearly dark. It was a room Yuuri has never been in before it was near the east side of the castle. It looked like an old bedroom with gorgeous, expensive furniture. There were an oak finished wardrobe; four-poster bed and the doors were also an oak finish. The wallpaper was a little faded but you could see that there was a lovely flower design on it. The sun covered the whole room it made it look kind of orange in the setting sun.

"So what did you want to talk about Yuuri?" asked Conrad when offering Yuuri a seat on the bed, while he stood lent on wall next to the window. _The sun looks nice the way it is on Conrad's face. It shows more of his bone structure. _He was brought out of his thoughts when there was someone calling him. "Yuuri are you alright?" a concerned Conrad asked.

"Oh, yeh sure I am" answered Yuuri while laughing nervously. _Oh, god how am I going to tell him my true feelings. Do I just go straight ahead and tell him I love him or do I go a different way around it, like what though. _

Before he knew it Conrad was moving closer to the bed and was putting a hand on his shoulder and said "Are you alright Yuuri, you've been acting a little weird when we have been walking here, you don't seem like your self" Yuuri just looked at him wide eyed and then he was kissing Conrad on the lips. He was about to pull away after stopping the kiss, but then Conrad pulled him back into an embrace and they were like that way for a while. Yuuri lent on Conrad chest and listened to his heartbeat, it soothed him.

"Well do you think we should go to diner its getting late" Conrad asked while pulling Yuuri at arms length so he could see his face.

"hmm, sure" Yuuri answered this time with a wide smile and pulling Conrad by the arm out of the room towards the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling

Summary Yuuri is finally back from earth after three longing years and he realises something he has to act on quickly. Conyuu.

Chapter 3

It has been a few months since they told each other their true feelings about one and other and Yuuri and Conrad are now engaged and are now planning their wedding, which is in 3 short months.

_Flashback_

_Yuuri walked up to Conrad with a serious expression on his face. Everyone stopped talking and they were just silent while watching their king walk up to his lover. _

_SLAP Conrad turned his face back to the cause of the red mark on his left cheek. _

"_Yuuri?" Conrad asked with a shocked expression. _

"_Don't Yuuri me is it a yes or no" he asked with a smile on his face so he didn't look too serious he didn't want to hurt Conrad's feelings. _

"_Yes" Conrad took Yuuri into a tight embrace and they stood their holding each other while everyone were clapping and cheering for them. _

End of flashback

"Oh man, I cant believe its our wedding in 3 months, I'm kinda getting scared, are you Conrad?" he asked the older man which was standing next to him looking at dresses for their flower girl, Greta and suits for Wolfram and Gwendal.

"Hmm, I'm not scared but just a little nervous, why should I be scared when I'm going to be marring the person I love" Conrad said this with love in his eyes when he answered Yuuri's question.

"You have a really good point there Conrad" A grinning Yuuri replied to the older man.

FINISHED

Sorry for the short chap guys, please review


End file.
